


Crossroad

by Doomedheros



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros
Summary: Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice.——William Jennings Bryan





	Crossroad

Arthur背着他的帆布包走进图书馆，斜挎在胸前的包带紧紧缠绕着手指。

上帝啊，上帝啊。

他连着低声祷告两次，期盼奇迹出现。

今天怎么会是星期三？！怎么会是该受尽一切诅咒的星期三？！而眼下有一位全班最勤谨的优等生，又怎么会将今天错当成了星期五！

直到途经地铁站的大理石立钟，Arthur才发觉自己犯下了愚蠢又致命的失误。

星期三。

如果下巴上的青春痘在看到日期那一刹那突然爆裂，他也不会感到惊讶和羞愧。他将视其为罪有应得。原本的计划是，他会把自己狠狠的摔在枕木上，让地铁从自己的脖子上轧过。哪怕是第一次只轧断了一半，下一辆列车又飞速驶来。这之后，他会撑起坚强的脊柱，摸索到还温暖的头颅，不解气地再扇它两个耳光。就该这么干。

可是他却选择了另一条路走到了现在。

“你好啊，Arthur！”

Arthur翻个白眼，把双手插进了裤子口袋里。该被丢进印度洋的星期三。

 

如果有千百个理由让Arthur选择在没有课程的日子里来市中心图书馆查资料、画图纸，那么只需要一个理由就可以让他放弃这行动。

有哪一条法律允许保安员在制服里穿花衬衫了吗？

金黄色螺旋图案的衬衫正在他眼前晃来晃去，泛着万恶的绸缎光泽。

“Eames先生，你也好……你能站稳了再说话吗？”

说出这名字犹如一条毒虫从他嘴里爬出来，Arthur每一次都试图咬死它。如果他的礼仪教师允许，他会称这个人为“不要脸先生”或者“滚远一点先生”。尊称可不能忽略。

“如果这是你的愿望，好的，完全不难！”

那些螺旋图案静止下来，Arthur感觉好多了。

“还以为你今天不会来了。”

不要脸先生正露出他迷人的笑容，嘴角已经藏入了络腮胡子里。

假如Arthur有随身携带剃须刀的好习惯，他会放下自尊，亲手给这些胡子的主人喷上剃须膏，然后把锋利的刀片在他喉咙上割个一厘米深。

“我的喉结有哪里吸引到你了吗？”

Arthur不徐不疾地重新看向图书馆的电梯门。

“如果你允许我割开它。否则就没有。”

脏胡子先生由微笑变为露出二十颗牙齿，包括他的后槽牙。

“你可真风趣啊，Arthur！”

Arthur拒绝再一次听到自己的名字被英国口音喊出来，他紧了一下挎包背带，大步迈进了电梯间。

穿花衬衫的图书馆保安员是个混球。

 

Arthur一向认为画图时搁置在手边的咖啡最终只会让沾着橡皮屑的图纸变成湿润的棕色。可是他现在急需一杯使自己摆脱“我居然记错了日期”这个念头的折磨，要三条街外的那家咖啡店。

Arthur咬着铅笔尾部的木头，在那儿留下了几个牙印。

这是一个具有魔力的动作。

至少它能够让一杯冒着热气的咖啡凭空出现。

握住咖啡杯的手，袖口处有一道金黄色的丝绸光泽。

“别打扰我画图好吗，Eames先生？”

“两份奶，不加糖，三条街外紧邻书店的那家。”

Eames露出自鸣得意的表情的前一秒，Arthur还打算不再叫他“多管闲事先生”。

现在多管闲事先生正端着Arthur愿意用一切去换取的咖啡。

“你想要什么？”

“星期六晚上你没有安排对吧？”

面对这样的反问，Arthur立刻就想起了一个月前他第一次意外地在建筑学书架前撞上了Eames的情景。不要脸先生对于Arthur的道歉也是反问了一句“亲爱的，能告诉我你的名字吗？”，而经过两个星期的不懈抗争，Arthur不得不说出了自己的名字来避免自己画图过程中被接二连三地打断或者找不到想要的书。

“我要参加学校的舞会。”

“别让我一个人完成感恩节电影马拉松好吗？周六晚上7点，这是我公寓的地址。”

金色螺旋图案又晃动起来。他径自将写有地址的卡片和咖啡一齐塞进Arthur还夹着铅笔的手里。

 

Arthur坐在学校小礼堂的一角，一名选修课上经常向他借笔记的红发女生拉起他的手。他们会在人头攒动的舞池里跳上一会儿，红发女生把涂着含铅量超标口红的嘴唇贴近Arthur的耳朵，Arthur则低头嗅着她的脖子。他们两个若是不想给同学们上演一场真人秀，就得去找个没人的教室了。红发女生会获得酣畅淋漓的一夜情而Arthur则会因此患上难以启齿的性病。

事情本该是这样。

结果Arthur却背着他的斜挎包，分秒不差地站在Eames公寓的门前。

“晚上好啊，Arthur！”

今天的Eames有些不同。当然他标志性的笑容并没变，依旧让Arthur觉得自己正在被占便宜。

那些老气且不合身的制服与衬衫都被换下去，取而代之的是灰蓝色的短袖T恤和带水磨洞的牛仔裤，上身还罩了件羽绒马甲。无论如何这也不是会让Arthur对他改观的衣着打扮。

哦，胡子。

Arthur饶有兴趣地观察起假装年轻先生刮得干干净净的下巴。

“这算是为了感谢我放弃舞会来陪你玩儿不知所谓的电影马拉松吗？”

“相信我，你不会喜欢那个舞会的。”

Eames熟络地揽过Arthur的肩膀把他带进屋里。对过于亲密的举动，Arthur只是挑高了他的眉毛质疑了一秒钟。

“我也这么想。”

 

茶几上竖起了太多空的以及半空的啤酒瓶。

“关掉电视……快关上它，我要吐了……”

Arthur第三次试图从沙发和茶几中间的缝隙里站起来，可惜又一次惨遭失败。

“亲爱的，你想吐是因为喝了太多酒。”

还清醒先生高高举起了遥控器，而Arthur已经挥着手臂趴在他身上开始抢它了。

“不，我不想再看这鬼片子了，你是不是把感恩节当成万圣节过了！”

Arthur的舌头有些僵直，但他还能流利表达。

简单的晚饭过后他和Eames坐在沙发上看完了活死人系列，接连不断扑向镜头的丧尸和残肢断足让Arthur一阵阵的反胃。他对不要脸先生的品味嗤之以鼻，但这总比最开始Eames拿出来的牛头怪物要好得多。

“让这些吃人的行尸走肉在我眼前消失！”

Arthur张牙舞爪地大喊大叫，很快电视荧幕闪了一下，归于黑暗。

他扶着沙发靠背站起来。

“你要回去了吗？”

Eames还坐在地毯上，他赤裸的脚趾正踩着Arthur拖到地面的牛仔裤脚。“外面正在下雨啊。”

几乎就在Eames说话的同时，屋外传来急雨拍打屋檐的噪音。

“哦……”

Arthur知道冒雨回到宿舍才是最理智的选择。酒精不会伤害他的理智一分一毫。

他需要向Eames借一把雨伞或一件雨衣，出门后在街头站上二十分钟看那些满载的出租车从面前飞驰而过，地上的泥水会溅满他的蓝色衬衫。如此一来他的洁癖症状就会发作，脱下上衣在雨夜跑回学校是多么令人神往的浪漫举动。

“沙发归我。”

他踢开了Eames的脚，把自己扔进松软的沙发垫里。

 

“不要脸先生，你在干什么？”

Arthur闭着眼睛低吟出这个称呼。他三分之一半的脸还紧紧陷在沙发靠垫里面，暴露在外的嘴唇正被什么东西入侵。就算Eames现在告诉Arthur，他家养了一只喜欢趁人睡到深夜时跑出来舔人嘴唇的狗，Arthur也不会相信他。

唇上的动作停顿了一下，而后视死如归一般重新开始。

他会用一套娴熟的格斗技巧制服肌肉结实的Eames，首先攻击他的鼻翼，等泪水模糊Eames的视线后他就猛击Eames的胃部让他倒地不起。他要在五秒钟之内从厨房的流理台上操起一把切片刀，快速地捅进Eames的心脏，刀柄转动九十度后拔出来再趁着他失血过度失去反抗能力之际，切断他的气管。

Arthur对自己的设计和预期结果十分满意。

没睁眼的Arthur双臂环上Eames的脖子，加深了那个偷偷摸摸的吻。

 

没人会在新年第一天还跑来图书馆，除了Arthur。当然他这次不是来查资料和画图纸的。

Cobb已经决定让他正式以前哨的身份加入自己的团队，Arthur现在要去图书馆见一个联络人，传闻中的神偷、绝妙的伪装者。

Arthur瞄了一眼车站的大理石立钟，今天是星期二。他的脚步变得更加轻快，几乎就要当街跳起舞来。

工作中不会遇见Eames的确是值得庆祝的事……

“今天不是星期三！”Arthur憋足气大吼出来。

这时有谁能够给他解释一下站在图书馆地下室门口的人为什么变成了Eames，他会感激不尽。

“确实不是，亲爱的Arthur。不过Cobb也没有告诉我别在星期二出现。”

“你就是……。”

Arthur摇着头退后一步。这远远超过他的接受力范畴。

“你他妈的居然是个盗梦者。我还以为只有我……哦，见鬼的伪装者。”

他该转身就走。

“别这样，我还准备了新年礼物给你。”

Arthur这时注意到Eames脚边有一个正微微耸动的扎着透气孔的纸盒子，没有彩带没有蝴蝶结，就是个垃圾桶边捡来的盒子。

上帝啊。上帝啊。

他又祈祷了两次。千万别是只会舔人的流浪狗。

Eames掀开了盒盖。

Arthur不敢置信地看看盒子里缩成一团昏睡的两个天敌，又看看重新蓄起胡子的Eames，他确定Eames事前给它们喂了点不合法的药剂。

“地下室昨晚发生了火灾，有人在铁皮柜子里救出了它们，那只黑猫一直守在这个半死不活的肥老鼠身边，我想我们可以养它们。”Eames说着戳了戳灰褐色的毛球。

“那是南美洲栗鼠。”

Arthur乞求自己未来的工作伙伴能多些常识。

“所以这就是你的新年礼物？一只被火灾吓晕了的南美栗鼠和一只系着红色领结的黑猫？”

“当然不止这些……还有一个供你使唤的Eames正等着你一起带回家。”

他把装着两只小动物的盒子举到Arthur鼻子下面。

“新年快乐，我亲爱的Arthur。”不要脸先生笑着说。

 

Eames盯着天花板，缓慢地眨了眨眼。

窗外的松枝承受不住过厚的积雪，发出了缓慢断裂的“吱嘎”响声。

他的视线随着维生液体从塑料瓶流过输液管，再到细小的针头，最后没入Arthur臂弯处的皮肤。

他会醒来的。Cobb每天都这样告诉Eames，就好像他一天不说，Eames就会朝Arthur布满胡茬的脸上开一枪。

当然，他会的。Eames也日复一日如此安慰Cobb。

Eames拔掉了手腕上的PASIV。这梦可不太对。

“你是个混蛋，Arthur。Cobb已经告诉我了，他说五年前你避开我是因为我性感的嘴唇和纹身让你没办法安心看书。”

他笑着抓乱了额前的头发。

“而且那俩小禽兽分明是你在大雪天突然爆发同心情带回家来的……”

他又扯下了让他无法呼吸的领带。

“新年快乐，我亲爱的在Limbo里胡乱篡改回忆的Arthur。”

 

“新年快乐，不要脸先生。”Arthur也笑着回答。

 

End


End file.
